Pikachu Pichu and Spiky-Eared Pichu adventures
by SpikyEaredPichuAndPikachuPichu
Summary: These two Pokémon are sure naughty. no I'm not in the mood to give hints.
1. Normal day?

**Chapter 1**

**Pikachu-colored-Pichu: *shyly* Hi! I'm a Pokémon. **

**Spiky eared Pichu: Duh you are. I'm pretty sure the readers didn't fail to notice that.**

**Pikachu-colored-Pichu: Well, you never know. Anyway, this story is about us. We take turns with chapters, so one's from my point of view, then one's from Spiky eared Pichu's point of view, etc.**

**Spiky eared Pichu: This first bit's by PCP.**

**Pikachu-colored-Pichu: *crossly*Don't call me PCP.**

* * *

It was a regular day in Ilex forest- the sun was shining, the trees were green, and me and Spiky Ear were hanging out by the old wooden shrine. We were lying back on the grass near it, staring at the clouds. I pointed at one.

"Look, Spiky! That cloud looks like an Azurill!"

Spiky glanced at it and smirked. "Looks more like an Azurill's butt to me."

"Does not!"

"Oh…whatever." Spiky said. A regular day.

We lay back a few more minutes until Spiky sat up and asked me with a naughty grin; "Have you ever wondered what's in the old shrine, PCP?"

I thought carefully before I replied."Firstly, _don't_ call me PCP. It makes me sound like a robot or something. Second, what if we get in trouble for opening it?"

Spiky just waved off the idea of trouble dismissively. "Trouble? Pfft, who cares about getting in trouble? Trouble is my middle name!"

"_That _I can believe."; I muttered under my breath. It's true. Spiky's the naughtiest Pokémon I've ever met.

"Well, how about this?" Spiky said. "I'll go inside and check first. Then I'll tell you if the coast is clear. OK?" I nodded in response. Long years of dealing with Spiky's crazy plans had taught me to accept them. Spiky scampered up to the shrine and gently opened the doors. Crea-ak… They creaked open a few inches. Spiky turned and flashed me a smile. "I'll check now, PCP. You OK?"

"Yup." I replied nervously."Take care."

"'Course I will." replied Spiky. And then, ever so gently, Spiky as stepped inside, the doors slammed eerily shut behind her.

I gasped in fright, ran up to the shrine, scampered up, and banged my fists against the doors. When they didn't budge, I called out; "Spiky? Spiky, you there?"

To my relief, she replied. "Yeah, I'm OK…a bit dim in here though…" I pressed my ear against the door to hear her better.

"It's kinda dusty too…wait…there's something against the wall there…" I heard her footsteps move a few steps towards the back wall. "It's like a statue or something…of a Pokémon… it's pretty small too, and it's green…" Suddenly, I heard her yelp in surprise and jump back. "It's not a statue! It's real! It just opened its eyes…they're big and blue…wait…"I heard her hesitate. "It's smiling now…and now it's moving its arms in a weird way... wait - _what's that light?_" Her last three words sounded frightened. Then, out of nowhere, bright green light, so bright that I had to squint through it, filtered through cracks in the shrine and around then door. When it faded the shrine was quiet.

I snapped out of my shock and pressed against the doors. "Spiky? Spiky, what was that? You OK? _Spiky?_" I couldn't hear her in there. Panic rose up and I banged my fists desperately against the doors."Spiky,_ where are you?_ Are you OK? Spiky? SPIKY?!" There was no response. The doors did not move, and the shrine was silent.

* * *

**Pikachu pichu: Ooh, what happens next?**

**Spiky eared Pichu: Who knows? Anyway, I'm narrating the next chapter.**

**Pikachu pichu: When you do, please put me in the bold bit.**

**Spiky eared pichu: Duh I will. I can't do the bold bit with only me.**


	2. Definitely NOT NORMAL

**Spiky: Hi guys! This is my narrative. It's gonna start about the green part. PCP won't narrate!**

**Pikachu Coloured Pichu: Spiky for the zillionth time don't call me that.**

**Spiky: Don't call me Spiky then! I have a NOTCH ear not SPIKY. Understand PCP.**

**Pikachu Coloured Pichu: Sorry Spiky.**

**Spiky: Oh shut up PCP and let me start.**

* * *

While I was telling PCP about the I opening eyes statue, something weird happened.

A weird green thing appeared. I wanted to get into trouble. I touched it. The floor and wall went blurry.

"What are you?" It asked.

"Spiky the Arceus." I said sarcastically.

"My lord... I did not realise it was YOU." It said.

"LORD?" I echoed angrily.

"Yes my lord." It said.

"I AM A LADY." I yelled.

"L-Lady?" It stammered.

"Yeah. I don't look like a boy. Do I?" I snapped.

"You do." It said softly.

"What's your name?" I asked pretending not here what it said earlier.

"Celebi." It said

"Right Cele-lullaby. Take my to PCP, my bud." I commanded.

"Where is this PCP?" It asked.

"Outside the *%!ing shrine." I growled shocking it a little (literally).

It glared at me and... obeyed.

"PCP" I yelled when the hazy green light dissolved.

"Spiky." PCP yelled back hugging me.

"What is this?" he whispered in my ear.

"Cele-lullaby." I whispered back.

"Hi Cele-lullaby I'm Pikachu-coloured Pichu." PCP said politely.

"Pichu?!" It repeated glaring at me as I mareepishly rubbed my tufts ear.

Whoops Glameow's outta the bag.

* * *

**Spiky: Sorry about delay I had exams.**

**PCP: That's OK.**

**Spiky: Not you! Audience.**


	3. Cele-lullaby

**Chapter 3**

**Pikachu** **P****ichu**:** Sorry for the delay on** **chapter three. There were computer issues.**

**Spiky eared pichu: blah blah blah… just START the chapter already. I've suffered long enough waiting.**

* * *

I was REALLY getting worried now. I paced back and forth outside the shrine thinking. That weird green light had made Spiky disappear, I knew it. But where had she gone? Then, suddenly, there was another blaze of green light. It came from somewhere behind me. I turned and tried to squint through it. I thought I saw two shapes in it, one I didn't know, and one I knew very well.

"PCP" Spiky yelled when the hazy green light dissolved.  
"Spiky!" I yelled back hugging her. I looked over her shoulder and saw a funny-looking green Pokémon with kinda swirly hair and large blue eyes that were regarding us strangely. A male, by the look of it.

"What is this?" I whispered in her ear.

"Cele-lullaby." she whispered back. _Cele-lullaby?_ I thought._ Strange name._ I let go of Spiky and decided to start off with an introduction. That wouldn't hurt.

"Hi Cele-lullaby, I'm Pikachu-coloured Pichu." I said politely. But then his blue eyes grew wide with surprise, then anger.

"Pichu?!" he repeated glaring at Spiky.

"What do you mean?" I asked Cele-lullaby cautiously. He turned its fierce glare on me.

"Your _friend_ here told me she was Arceus." My eyes grew wide.

"You've _got _to be kidding me. And you _believed _that?"

Cele-lullaby looked a little embarrassed.

"Well…yes." he admitted.

Spiky cracked a naughty grin. "It was pretty funny."

Cele-lullaby glared at her.

I took Cele-lullaby by the shoulders and turned him to face me.

"Cele-lullaby…who _are_ you? How can you do those weird green lights? And what do _you_ have to do with the shrine?" Cele-lullaby looked at me somberly.

Then he started rising into the air using a tiny pair of wings on its back I hadn't seen before. It rose above our heads and a mystical green light glowed around it.

"My name is Celebi" he said, "And I am a legendary Pokémon, the protector of this forest."

This whole thing would've been more dramatic if Spiky hadn't fallen over laughing. Celebi sank back down to the grass and looked sternly at her.

"What is it? You don't think I'm a legendary?" Spiky tried to reply between laughs. "No... It's just…(laughter)…legendaries are usually so BIG and scary-looking…(more laughter)…and you're so small." Spiky giggled in her rude way.

Celebi fixed her with an icy glare. It held up his hand. There was another flash of green light. When it faded, Spiky wasn't moving. She was just standing there like she was frozen, unmoving, with a shocked look on her face. I turned to Celebi, my eyes wide.

"W-what did you do?" I stuttered.

"I froze her in time." Celebi answered coolly.

OK, I'm usually the shy one around here. But _nobody_ hurts Spiky. I grabbed Celebi and shook him forcefully.

"Fix her. NOW!" I yelled in his face. Shocked, Celebi nodded quickly and snapped his fingers. There was a quick burst of green light, and Spiky unfroze. I dropped Celebi and raced over to her.

She looked a little shaky, but otherwise fine.

"You OK?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah…a little tired though…" she replied. I turned my gaze from her to Celebi.

"Never, EVER do that again." I snapped at him. He stood up from the grass and brushed itself off, scowling a bit. Then he sighed.

"Fine. I won't time-stop you or your friend ever again. Sheesh." Spiky frowned at this. "Wait…you put a time-stop on me? You _froze_ me in time? Why, I ought to-" She started to storm over to Celebi, but I held her back. She turned to me and gave me a pleading look.

"Aw, c'mon, PCP, just one Thundershock? Please?"

"Maybe another time." I replied. "But now it's about time we get some _answers_ from our little friend here."

* * *

**Pikachu Pichu: *sighs in relief* FINALLY, the third chapter's done.**

**Spiky eared Pichu: Pfft. Took you long enough.**

**Pikachu Pichu:*protesting* Hey, I had exams.**

**Spiky eared Pichu:*unconvinced* So did I. **

**Pikachu Pichu: AND my computer broke down.**

**Spiky eared Pichu: Aw, fine. But that excuse won't save you the next time you delay. No it doesn't actually! Youcoulda used mine!**


	4. Questions and Answers

**Spiky: Sorry readers I'm a bit (FINE A LOT) lazy.**

**PCP: *sulkily* then you scold me.**

**Spiky: Oh shut up and bring the disclaimers.**

**PCP: Pfffft. Spiky doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Spiky: Neither does Mr. LongName**

* * *

PCP opened his mouth and began asking a lot of random unimportant questions to which Cele-lullaby answered back quickly. I yawned lazily and fooled with a stone.

"Hey I have a question." I interrupted

Cele-lullaby looked at me.

"Why are you fat?" I asked solemnly.

PCP glared at me and turned to Cele-lullaby and began continuing asking his random questions.

I walked off and began shocking bushes.

"WATCH IT" a Rattata yelled at me.

"Sorry" I apologised.

I returned to Cele-lullaby.

"I have a serious question!" I interrupted again.

Cele-lullaby glared at me.

"Are you an idiot?" I asked.

PCP sighed. And continued his pointless questions.

"Cele-lullaby's weird is she doesn't know a Pichu when she sees one." I thought. "I mean c'mon I've lived in this forest for a billion years. And I've never seen it. My trainer used to bring me here with PCP and his Typhlosion and Lugia. But... he had to go... he trusted me a lot... and since his... I never... laughed like I used too... they say every human is bad... But they never met someone like him..."

PCP sneezed and said "excuse me.. Your home is so dusty."

"WAIT A SEC..." I thought. "Has Cele-lullaby even left her shrine? Or his whatever! and if not WHY?"

"I have a really serious question" I interrupted for the third time.

This time they both ignored me. I scowled and shocked PCP lightly to tell him I wasn't joking. PCP gave an indignant yelp and yelled at me. I scowled again. I got so cross I used Iron Tail on Cele's head.

"OW!" It yelled.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION." I yelled back.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever left your shrine? If no why not?" I snapped

"I don't know... I woke up a few days ago with no memory apart from my name and time powers and types." It replied.

"What's your type?" I asked.

"Grass and Psychic" it replied

* * *

**Spiky: *snores***

**PCP: WAKE UP SPIKY-EARED PICHU.**

**Spiky: *rolls over* 5 more minutes mummy.**


End file.
